


十日谈

by Ethannol



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed III - Fandom
Genre: Everything is Permitted, M/M, No need refer back to your history textbook please, Nothing is true
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethannol/pseuds/Ethannol
Summary: “Connor，”Haytham再次叫住他，“还有一件事情需要告诉你，毕竟不管怎么说，你都是我的儿子。”他等着Connor再次转过来面向自己，然后才重新开口，“我确实是要结婚了，下个月，如果你想的话，你可以过来参加。”Connor僵硬在了原地，而Charles Lee则在他背后轻轻晃动酒杯和里面的冰块，目光灼灼的盯着Connor的背影发出一声几不可察的冷笑，将酒杯里的酒一饮而尽。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway & Charles Lee, Haytham Kenway & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Haytham Kenway/Original Female Character(s), Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Kaniehtí:io | Ziio/Haytham Kenway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

对于Connor Kenway来说，似乎没有什么比再遇上他自己的父亲更让他感觉难受的了，这种尴尬既不在于他们曾经无数次尝试杀死彼此——更别提有那么几次，Haytham差不多已经成功——也不在于他们仍旧分属不同的阵营，而在于——

“欢迎你回家，Connor，”站在房子大门口迎接他的，是一个Connor从没见过的陌生女人。

要说他们完全陌生可能也不太准确，Connor曾经在某条街上见过她，要么就是在某间房子里，再要么，就是在某个人的床上。但总之，绝对不是一个应该出现在房子大门口迎接他的女人。

“你给自己找了个新欢？”Connor几乎不敢置信，他绕开大门的那个陌生女人，自己走进主屋，壁炉里生着火，扶手椅里坐着他的老熟人，Charles Lee。而他的父亲，Haytham Kenway，那个臭名昭著的骑士团首领则沐浴在一片阳光之中，像个讲经布道的圣人。听见Connor进门，Charles Lee最先扭过头，Connor跟他对视片刻，最终决定今天不是杀人的好日子，然后他移开视线，径直走到Haytham跟前。

Haytham屈尊抬起眼睛，朝他的儿子弯曲了一下嘴角，“啊，Connor。”

“那个人是谁？”Connor咬紧了牙，压低了声音质问Haytham。

“哪个人是谁？”Haytham问他。

Connor一动不动，一句话也不说。

最终还是Haytham从书桌背后的座位上稍稍欠了欠身，越过Connor朝大门口投过去一瞥，“她是我的一个熟人。”

说完这句话，Haytham重新坐回原处。

“你真的给自己找了个新欢！”Connor咬着牙低吼。

“嘿，说话好听一点，刺客，”Thomas Hickey蹲在墙角，他旁边明明摆着一张椅子，但他却宁愿蹲在地上，有一沓通缉令堆在他脚边，还有一瓶啤酒。他朝Connor不怀好意地露出笑容，“你将来得管她叫Kenway夫人。”

“Hickey，”这回出声的是William Johnson——Connor对他的印象不深，只记得他同他父亲关系匪浅，特别是在有关金钱和土地的事宜上，“别刺激他，”Johnson说，他从阳台走进来，在自己背后关上阳台的大门，Haytham的两只手肘都搭在桌子上，他的坐姿没有动，但他扭过头盯着Johnson走进来的方向。Johnson却对上了Connor的视线，他毫不在乎的笑了笑，“这孩子还小，无法理解大人的世界，是不是，小子？”

Haytham不动声色的轻轻摇头，Johnson没再多做停留，他跟屋里的其他人稍微鞠了一躬，然后走到房间大门口处，拧开门把手，消失在了Connor的视野里。

Johnson走掉以后，Hickey蹲踞的角落里传来一声嗤笑。

“我认为你还有工作要做，”Haytham在书桌上交叠起双手的手指，他没有在看Hickey，只是很随意的说了这么一句，但即使是Connor都有种感觉——Haytham Kenway所说的每一句话都不可违抗。果然，Hickey从地上站起身，他跳了跳腳维持住自己摇摇欲坠的重心，紧接着他也朝门口走去，Haytham却在他把手掌放在门把的前一刻叫住他，“Thomas，”Haytham轻声细语漫不经心的说，“记住我告诉你的话，上一次，是你最后一次能够犯错的机会。”

“是，”Hickey听上去像是老大不情愿的深吸了一口气，“老大。”

他吊儿郎当地行了一个军礼，离开了。

他的父亲究竟是怎么把这群乌合之众聚集起来的，这件事对于Connor来说，始终是个未解之谜。但有一点他可以肯定：这些人都惧怕Haytham Kenway，惧怕他的手段，惧怕他所代表的秩序。Connor并不受他的管辖，但即使是Connor，偶尔也会对他自己的父亲生出一丝畏惧。

等到安排完这一切，Haytham终于把全部注意力转移到Connor身上，在书桌后方注视他自己的儿子。

假如Connor能够对自己再坦诚一些，他会承认他确实很爱这样的时刻，就像一个最终得到了父亲嘉奖的男孩子。而他得到的嘉奖，就是来自Haytham的关注。

“我需要一个保证，”Connor说，他的语调平稳，打定主意不让任何人看穿自己的内心。

Haytham摊开手，示意对方他在听。

“如果你同意在查尔斯顿言和，我就需要你的保证。”

“我保证，”Haytham轻快的重复Connor的话。

Connor不为所动，他个头高大，从帽沿下方俯视自己的父亲，“我要你以你母亲的名义发誓。”

在Connor心中，他的母亲是他最珍视的人，他理所当然的认为Haytham最珍视的人也该是他的祖母——可能确实如此，因为Haytham的表情有了变化，有那么一小会儿，他觉得Haytham被他激怒了。然而很快，Haytham收回自己的视线，叹了口气。

“Connor，”他像教导一个什么都不懂的小孩那样说，“伊甸碎片在你手里，乔治华盛顿，还有，”他停顿了一下，朝壁炉的方向无可奈何似的打了个手势，声调扬起来，“——Charles都活着，Achilles，Shay和Dorian——甚至包括你，”Haytham再次抬起眼睛，“孩子，你们都像是不稳定的火药桶，随时有可能再次爆炸，我只能保证我说过的话，我不能保证一切。”

“这就够了，”Connor回答。

Haytham摊开双手，“那么我向你保证。”

Connor点点头，转身离开。

“Connor，”Haytham再次叫住他，“还有一件事情需要告诉你，毕竟不管怎么说，你都是我的儿子。”他等着Connor再次转过来面向自己，然后才重新开口，“我确实是要结婚了，下个月，如果你想的话，你可以过来参加。”

Connor僵硬在了原地，而Charles Lee则在他背后轻轻晃动酒杯和里面的冰块，目光灼灼的盯着Connor的背影发出一声几不可察的冷笑，将酒杯里的酒一饮而尽。  
××× ××× ×××  
××× ××× ×××  
有时候，Haytham感到自己的儿子在部落中长大，确实是有些过于单纯了。他不懂得什么是政治，也不懂得联姻的好处，他不明白为什么两个完全不相爱，甚至都不认识的人能够天长地久的生活在一起，也不明白为什么相爱的两个人却不想办法团聚，宁愿忍受痛苦。

有时候。Haytham想要敲敲他的小脑瓜，让他清醒一点儿，但又有的时候，他觉得现在这样也不错。他自己的童年不尽人意，Connor的可能也不怎么样——鉴于这孩子从小就没了母亲——然而至少Connor还有同龄人陪伴他长大。他只有Jennifer，一个比他大十二岁的姐姐，两个人同父异母，小时候他们俩最温馨常见的相处方式就是羞辱对方；而Haytham很不幸，还是屡战屡败的那一个。

“等到法国人那边结束，”Haytham在Connor走后对壁炉前的手下说，“我需要你去一趟加拿大。”

Charles站起身，他走到Haytham背后，他们俩盯着同一张老旧不堪地图，只能够勉强辨别出其中几个属于魁北克地区的名字，有人用黑色的笔迹在旁边描出了一些关键字眼，毫无疑问，那是Haytham的手笔，他对着这玩意儿可能已经研究了一段时间了。

“先生，可能这些话轮不到我来说，”Charles开口。

Haytham抬起眉头，盯着地图心不在焉的哼了一声。

“你的儿子，对你的事，接受得不太好。”

Haytham在另一个小铁盒里翻找他所需要的修复工具，他轻声回答Charles，“我的事情没必要让他都接受。”

“但是他好像不怎么认为。”

Haytham顿了顿，“什么意思？”

“或许你应该跟他谈谈，”Charles在他背后语调中肯的建议。Haytham转过脸看向他的下属，Charles Less朝他做了一个眼色又给自己倒满一杯酒，从酒杯里抿了一小口。Haytham慢慢转回去——老实说，这个想法还从没在他的脑海中闪现过。他独来独往惯了，在Charles提醒他之前。Haytham从来不觉得有一个儿子会突然多出什么麻烦。他很确信他自己的父亲再婚时，从没征求过任何人的意见，理所当然的，大家就都得接受。但紧跟着，他又想起来他自己的童年，或许他应该接受Charles的提议。

不过他没有表现出来，而是继续看向地图，手指在上面寻找标记的踪影。

Charles Lee在他身后又喝了一大口酒，在把注意力放回地图上以前，没有人注意到的地方，他最后瞥了一眼Haytham Kenway——他在骑士团的领路人和向导。Charles的嘴角勾起一道笑容，不易觉察但又确确实实存在。他的眼睛里闪着光，很快消失不见，仿佛一切都只是一时兴起。  
××× ××× ×××  
××× ××× ×××  
在欧洲的土地上，背德与乱伦永远是一块无人提起却又无处不在的神秘领土，长到十四岁之前，Connor都从来不知道自己还有一位父亲，而且要照他的标准来说，他们第一次碰面也并不怎么愉快。那时候的Haytham还不知道那小子就是他的儿子，他以为那只是Achilles的徒弟，来波士顿是为了寻仇。结果，他确实猜对了，Connor的目的的确是为了寻仇，但不是为了报复自己废掉Achilles右腿的仇，而是为了替他母亲杀死Charles Lee。

其实Connor最初的目的非常简单，他认定Charles是烧毁村庄的凶手，直到后来他遇到了乔治华盛顿，于是他除掉Charles的目的又增多了一条——为了民主。再后来，当他最终与他的父亲相认——Haytham为了保住Charles，好几次宁愿牺牲掉他自己的儿子，每次想到这个，Connor都不可避免的感到自己内心腾起一股怒火，说不清道不明却燃烧得格外炽烈。在他从小到大的记忆中，Connor还从来没有感受过像这样的愤怒。他说不出那到底是一种什么东西，只知道那样的感觉是痛苦的，就像有人在他胸前凿开一道裂口。曾经，他以为他能够控制住这个，但可惜的是他失败了。每次看到那个家伙跟他的父亲在一起，Connor都不可避免的感到难受。

为了在查尔斯顿寻求双方力量的平衡点，Shay Cormac向他们提议合约，Connor斟酌再三答应了这项要求。他的父亲作为骑士团背后的指挥者，他们的首领，在查尔斯顿郊外一处地点定居，Connor偶尔会在那里留宿。尽管他从不对人说那是他的家，可他的内心深处，Connor却知道他很愿意到这里来。

尤其是在他受伤，或者需要接受训练的时候。

说起来也挺奇怪的，他与他的父亲还是你死我活的头号死敌，但Haytham似乎并不吝啬教给他任何东西。Connor很少得到父亲的夸奖，他逐渐学会如何辨别表情，知道有时候Haytham的眼角会不易察觉的微微弯起来，几乎能算得上是一个微笑的前兆——那就表示他还做得不错。而其他时候，他就不那么走运了。他记得有一次，Charles Lee就在旁边，差不多从那家伙出现开始，Haytham一半的注意力就离开了他。Connor心里很清楚，即使兄弟会与骑士团握手言和暂时休战，他们毕竟还是敌人，有着属于己方阵营的秘密，但他眼看着Haytham跟Charles隐晦而默契的互动仍旧不大痛快。

他从高台上跳下去，几乎一步就跃到了Haytham跟前，他的父亲猝不及防，险些被Connor的剑脊击中，再紧接着Connor的匕首就窜到了Charles Lee的咽喉上方。

“Connor！”Haytham喊了一声，他坐在地上看上去有点儿气息不稳。

Connor没有再继续进攻，Haytham也能趁机喘上一口气，他用力闭了闭眼睛，Connor朝他伸出一只手，把他从地上拽起身。

这一切Charles Lee都看在眼里，却一动也没有动，仿佛他拿捏准了Connor会骤然发动攻击，也算准了Haytham会及时制止住自己的儿子。

有人说过，没有得到妥善安置的爱就是炸药，也有人说，不伦，才是永恒乐园里不能吃的禁果。反正不管怎么说，Connor都感觉到自己正朝着一个没有退路的方向发展，而他的父亲，则绝对不会欣赏他走上的那条路。


	2. Chapter 2

大概就在Haytham跟Connor短暂谈过话之后，Connor销声匿迹了。这对于骑士团来说就有点儿棘手，因为按照原本的计划，他们要联手向北驱逐法国人。Connor无缘无故的消失，不仅导致他们原本的计划暂时搁浅，也让Kenway大宅里的那位男主人有点儿恼火。

Hickey搞砸了一次小小的盯梢任务，他不敢回去见Haytham，他怕自己会死得很惨。

“我说，他俩到底还有完没完了？”Hickey不止一次跟John Pitcairn抱怨，他在窄窄一条屋檐底下躲雨，紧紧缩着肩膀，“那个刺客打算什么时候回来？”

“你可以选择回去交差，”Pitcairn说，“老实说，你连着好些天没有消息，我们还以为你也当了叛徒。”

Hickey啐了他一口，然后继续蜷缩在自己的老巢之中。他有点儿想念Haytham家的壁炉了，他得说，尽管骑士团的据点并不在Haytham家，但毫无疑问，他们几个人都很喜欢光顾那里。在Haytham年轻的时候，Kenway家族一定很有身份，至少他们的头儿品味不错，有种属于英国伦敦的专业精神。他们全都喜欢聚集在Haytham家的客厅商量事宜。为此，整座Kenway的大宅，除了Haytham的卧室，没留下半点儿地毯结构。而Haytham之所以在卧室里还留着地毯，是因为他发现他自己的儿子喜欢睡在那上面。据说古老的阿拉伯人，兄弟会刺客的先祖也喜欢在纺织物和枕头堆里睡觉，不过那就另当别论了。  
××× ××× ×××  
××× ××× ×××  
初春的暴雨有时候雨量惊人，那天入夜就是如此。自从Connor自行决定失联之后，Haytham就发现自己时常神经衰弱，倒不是说有一个儿子睡在旁边能让他放心，而是——好吧，他确实是有点儿职业病。凌晨时分Haytham被雷声惊醒，他睁开眼睛，知道在这种状况下自己很难再次入睡。忽然，他听见阁楼的楼顶上响了一声，有一个人轻手轻脚地翻进屋，踩着楼梯的地板走下来。他的脚步很轻，但听上去却有些重心不稳。Haytham经历过他父亲在伦敦的惨剧——那是他一辈子都不会忘记的噩梦——他养成了习惯，会在手边藏一把武器，有时候是匕首有时候是他的袖剑，但绝大多数时候是他的枪。

很快，那个声音熟门熟路的走下楼，走到卧室门前。Haytham忽然意识到这家伙可能是Connor。果然，门被从外侧推开了一条缝，Connor背对着他关好房门，然后朝着熟悉的地毯的方位走过去。Haytham在黑暗中注视着他的一举一动，Connor大概不知道他醒着，而是深深吸了一口气，动作流畅地倒进地毯和枕头里。他还穿着刺客的外套，戴着帽子。他的呼吸声很沉，也很短促。Haytham从床上稍稍坐起来一些，借着窗帘外照射进来的月光，他看见地毯上Connor几乎缩成了一团，微微发着抖。那小子向来野性十足，横冲直撞就像是一匹不能驯服的野马，Haytham还从来没见过他像现在这样。

他受伤了，这是第一个闯进Haytham脑海中的念头。

Connor在很小的时候就失去了母亲，Haytham不知道这么多年以来是谁在照顾他的儿子，有可能是Achilles，但是那个老家伙打残了一条腿，Haytham很难想象Achilles会对他没有怨恨，会把他的儿子当成是自己的亲人。因此Haytham下了一个结论，那就是这些年来Connor一直是自己在照顾自己，顺便还要照顾照顾Achilles Davenport那个家伙。

无论是骑士团还是兄弟会，他们在美洲大陆的敌人绝对不仅仅是彼此，即使他们两方暂停交火，也总有其他人会上门来找麻烦。Haytham不止一次见到他儿子受伤，但Connor从不跟他诉苦。

Haytham走下床，“Connor？”

地毯上那团黑影没有出声，像是艰难地吞咽了一下，接着又陷入了无声无息的沉默。Haytham走过去，在Connor身边俯下身——那确实是他儿子。Connor紧紧闭着眼睛，嘴唇干裂，颧骨上泛着不正常的潮红色，全身上下都在颤抖。Haytham伸出一只手搁在Connor的额头，那地方汗津津的，倒是不怎么烫手。

“你从哪回来的？”Haytham问他。

Connor原本攥着两只手，这时候他谨慎地打开一只，Haytham看见他的拳头里握着一串项链，那是印第安部落里的象征，他曾经在一个人身上看到过——Ziio，Connor的母亲。

突然，Haytham想起几天前Charles跟他说过的话——Connor这是在提醒他，他将会背叛Connor的母亲，跟另外一个女人结婚。

差不多就在同时，Haytham内心猛地窜上来一股无名火，他一把从Connor手里拿走了那条项链——持续不断的神经衰弱已经让他情绪不佳，再看到Connor居然准备教训他——这小东西哪来的胆子觉得能给自己的父亲上课？他从Connor身前直起腰，他还能够维持自己平稳的形象，但Haytham敢说，他也快要维持不了多久了。

“这件事情压根儿就没有你能够插手的地方，”Haytham告诉他，“Jennifer——我告诉过你，你在英国的姑姑，她也会来。”

Haytham面朝向墙壁深深吸了一口气，他用力攥着那条项链，让装饰品的棱角都嵌进了自己的手心里，然后转过头，Connor在这时候睁开了眼睛，那双眼睛很亮，尽管透着汗津津的水雾，但依旧明亮透彻的不可思议。

“你想要教训我，给我上课，”Haytham从牙缝里嘶着声音，“小子——我是你父亲！”

“你从来没做错过，你做的每一件事都是对的，”Connor用同样克制的口吻跟他说，突然，他从地毯上猛地坐起身，用压低的声音低吼，“如果你每件事情都是对的，那我是怎么来的——”

Connor的那句话没能吼完，他脸上结结实实挨了一耳光，力量不大，但足够震慑住这小子。

“你闹完了吗，”Haytham像是爆发过之后迅速恢复了常态，慢条斯理的转动着手腕，毫不客气的跟他说。

Connor依旧在黑暗中一眨不眨的盯着他，脸颊上很快有了白印儿。Haytham把那条他攥得太过用力的项链重新扔给Connor，“你改变不了我的决定，”Haytham跟他说，“接受它，要么就从这儿出去。”

Haytham重新躺回到枕头上，卧室里除了两个人的呼吸，隔了好久都没有再传出其他声音，久到Haytham以为这场争斗就这样过去了，然后，他听见Connor从地毯上站起身，走出了卧室——卧室大门在他背后碰的一声用力关上了。  
××× ××× ×××  
××× ××× ×××  
有很多事情没有开始的根源，也没有结果，它就那么发生了，然后等待问题的答案。

Haytham在早上彻底清醒过来以前想起Connor回来了，再紧接着，他睁开双眼，看见地毯上被水泽和污泥弄得一团糟，但是没有半个人影，他慢慢想起昨天晚上Connor离开之后就没有再回来。Haytham几乎立刻开始感到头皮发紧，太阳穴也跟着用力跳动，他叹了口气坐在床上，紧皱着眉头，闭着眼睛低下头，用拇指跟食指用力揉了揉鼻梁——他不愿意让Connor再次变成他的阻碍，然而想起这个儿子，他又觉得头疼。

他们双方好不容易才能有一星半点的进展，但凡能跟Connor相安无事，他就不愿意再走上那条老路，实话实说，在乔治港那一战，Haytham是不想再经历了。他还记得Connor吼叫着要跟他断绝关系，那是Haytham第一次感受到疼痛，就像是有人用冰冷的尖刀把他的五脏六腑都搅碎。

早些时候Connor刚在他这间屋子里“搭窝”，每天Haytham走出门，第一件事就是在树林高处或者屋顶上寻找Connor的踪迹。在阿拉伯语里，Haytham才是鹰的意思，但他觉得Connor比他来得要像。但好在Connor总是能够很轻易的响应他的召唤，安静的回到地面，跟在Haytham身后回屋子里吃早饭——那又是他俩之间要解决的另一个难题，Haytham要从头开始教导他的儿子餐桌礼仪，从拿刀叉再到食物分类。当年，Haytham没多少机会跟Connor的母亲一起分享这个话题，没想到最后在儿子的身上得以实现。

Haytham算不上是个多么优秀的老师，他那位学生也学得马马虎虎，但好在没有人特别在意，他们依旧在一起分享早餐，偶尔也会有午饭和晚饭。Connor的食谱不复杂，他吃一切可以消化的东西；Haytham比他要精细一些，不过也很好应对。他们的餐厅外是一片树林，还有看不到对岸的河流，跟Davenport的老宅很相似。Connor偶尔会给他描述Achilles在一起的经历，Connor得承认，尽管他父亲听得很不屑一顾，但总体来说，Haytham还是一个比较称职的听众。骑士团另外的几个核心成员，在最初的那段日子经常会闯进他们餐厅，再后来，Connor就没再在他跟父亲独处时见过他们。Connor猜测，是他们比较识趣，亦或者是Haytham警告他们不许在那段时间打搅。看来他的父亲跟他一样想要挽回这段丢失太久的亲情。

就在那一小截短暂的时光里，Connor觉得在这个世界上，他们父子俩只有彼此能够相依为命。他们是仇人，也是亲人；他们信仰不同的教义，但他们也是父子。他们的血管里流淌着一种比秩序更直接、更有力的东西。大概就是这种东西，迫使两个人在第一次短兵相接之后，依旧对彼此怀有善意和好奇。

Haytham曾经跟他提起伦敦，提起Edward曾出海做海盗，还提起Jennifer失踪又找回来的那些日子。

但Connor没有什么特别的感觉，因为那些离他太远了。他们在美洲大陆上——Haytham选择再次回到美洲，他就不会再返回伦敦——他们只会在这片远离英国的土地上继续生活。

那一天上午Haytham都没再见到Connor。丛林中的法则是容不下两头Alpha的：他，跟他的儿子，总有一方要最先做出让步。在乔治港和查尔斯顿，Haytham已经做出了妥协，不仅仅代表他自己向Connor让步，也代表了骑士团与刺客的兄弟会达成合约。Connor总要牺牲一点儿他高高在上的自尊，然而Haytham有种感觉，Connor并不想要奉献这些——他的太阳穴不可避免的感觉更疼了。

接近正午时分，William Johnson从北方带回来一条口信，他们一劳永逸的解决了部落叛乱的麻烦。征用土地的事也因此能够得到妥善解决。这倒是让Haytham想起了Connor——显然，这些天Connor一直待在他母亲曾经的部落，Kanien'kehá:ka——Mohawk，那个地方也就是在魁北克附近。

“他遇见什么麻烦了？”Haytham在餐桌上问Pitcairn。

“目前还没有听说，”Pitcairn端着一杯酒，他想了想最终把玻璃杯放下，谨慎的问Haytham，“有什么问题吗？”

Haytham思索着撇了一下嘴角，“我在想‘一劳永逸’是什么意思。”


End file.
